A Series of One Shots
by Merle's Sugartits
Summary: Some pairing will be OCs some won't, it just depends on what I think up. Updates will be random. Some will be AU or Pre-apocalypse, others won't be. Some might be RPs I do on Tumblr that I think are exceptionally good. Rated M because some (especially ones with Merle) might get a little smutty. PLEASE DO NOT MAKE REQUESTS FOR THIS! I AM NOT ACCEPTING REQUESTS FOR THIS!
1. Merle x OC

_**Summary:**__ AU/Pre-Apocalypse: It's been a few months since the fire that burned down the Dixon's house and now they've moved into a grimy apartment building. Merle befriends the girl next door._

Merle opened his bedroom window and stuck his head out. There was a girl on the fire escape, smoking a cigarette. He looked her over, brown hair that reached just past her shoulder blades and a fading tan. "You even old enough to be smoking?" he asked.

She turned and scowled at him, "It ain't polite to ask a lady her age."

He smirked, "You don't look like a lady to me," he climbed through the window and joined her on the fire escape. She had a thin nose and almond shaped eyes that were almost a golden brown. Her full lips were in a pout and he could see the shine of chapstick on them. "What's yer name?" he asked.

"Kit."

He laughed.

"It ain't funny. What's yer name?"

"Dixon. Merle Dixon."

"That's even worse than Kit."

He scowled again and she smiled.

"I like yer hair," she told him.

His frown deepened as he ran his fingers through the short, thick brown curls. Why couldn't he just have straight hair like Daryl? Her smile widened.

"Y'all just moved in last week, right?"

He nodded. After a brief pause he asked, "What are you doin out here?"

She frowned, looking back at her window, "My mama's in there with one of her boyfriends, I came out here to get away."

"One of?"

She gave him one of those don't-say-it looks and he shut up.

"So, how old are you?"

"Sixteen. You?"

"Same."

They stood there in silence before they heard a woman's voice calling Kit's name, "I gotta go," she told him, handing him what was left of her cigarette. He watched her duck underneath the stairs and crawl back through her window. She shut it and he smiled.

Weeks passed and he and Kit grew closer. Whenever he needed to get away from his father, he'd come outside onto the fire escape, most times she was already out there. And when she wasn't all he had to do was tap on her window. Most days they'd climb down and walk to a nearby diner and eat. One of them usually had a little bit of money so they'd take turns buying each other's food.

One afternoon Merle came back in after a day spent with Kit, and found his father waiting for him. "Where were you?"

"With a friend."

His father scoffed, "Dixons don't have friends."

"Well I do."

"It's that whore next door, isn't it?"

"Kit's not a whore!"

"Don't you back talk me, boy," his father told him, popping him in the mouth.

Merle turned his back on him, headed for his bedroom, "I hope you burn in hell one day."

"What was that, boy?" he could hear his dad taking off his belt. As Merle reached for the door he felt the leather come down across him back.

He didn't make a sound; he just slammed the door shut in his father's face and locked it. He pulled off his shirt and looked over his shoulder, trying to see how bad the mark was, but it was pointless. He'd have to go in the bathroom and try to see it in the mirror, and he wasn't about to walk back out there. He looked out his window, it had started to rain, and he didn't want to bother Kit, so he lay down on his bed. It didn't take long before he fell asleep, not even trying to.

He woke up to a dark room; he could hear the rain coming down even harder. He looked at his clock, it was almost ten. There was a tapping on his window and he rolled out of bed, walking over to it, not bothering to pull his shirt back on. He didn't care. Kit smiled when she saw him. Her hair was plastered to her face but he couldn't be sure whether it was from how hard the rain was falling or how long she had been standing out there. He pushed open the window, "What are you doin out here?"

"My mama's at her boyfriend's, you wanna come over?"

He thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. She stepped back as he climbed through the window, he eased it shut behind him; certain his dad would kill him if the floor got wet. He followed her back to her window and they climbed through. She shut the window and turned to face him, "You're clothes are soaked."

She looked down at herself as if she had been completely unaware of that fact. She gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it off. He shifted awkwardly, turning away slightly. He wasn't sure what to do, if she didn't want him to look at her, she wouldn't have started stripping in front of him, right? He glanced at her again, and found that her jeans were now in the floor. She caught him staring at her out of the corner of her eye as she stepped out of her jeans. She looked at him, he bit his bottom lip. "Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked.

He turned to face her and looked her over, careful not to say the wrong thing. He nodded, "Yer real pretty."

A faint smile touched her lips. She walked over to him, and put her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. His hands rested on her waist, her skin was slick with rain water. He kissed her back, his tongue slipping inside her mouth; he could taste cigarettes and chapstick. She pressed against him and his grip tightened, feeling her skin against his. She felt his hands trail up her back, they unhooked her bra and she let it fall to the floor.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked at her. His hands cupped her breasts and she shuddered at his touch. Her fingers nimbly worked the button on his jeans. They fell to the floor and he walked her backwards to the bed. When the backs of her legs touched the mattress she sat down. He kissed her again; she laid back, pulling him with her. "You sure you wanna do this?" he whispered.

She nodded.

He gripped her panties, tugging them down her legs and he got rid of his boxers. She swallowed, nervous as she looked up at him. He pushed her legs apart and moved between them. He kissed her neck and she bit her lip, gripping his shoulders when she felt him against her. Her grip on him tightened when she felt him enter her. Once he was in all the way, he stopped, letting her adjust to the new feeling. His thrusts started out slow, and the pain was replaced with pleasure. He covered her body in kisses as he picked up the pace.

When she found her release she back arched and she dug her nails into his skin as she cried out, her body tensing. It pushed Merle over the edge and he came too. He laid beside her, both of them silent, just staring at each other. She broke the silence, "Wanna watch TV?"

"Sure." They got out of bed, and Merle pulled his pants back on. She put on a pair of panties and an oversized t-shirt. They walked into the other room and she turned the TV on. They sat next to each other on the couch, watching Saturday Night Live until they had both fallen asleep.


	2. The Stray, Daryl x OC

_**Summary:**__ RP between me and feral-dary-dixon on Tumblr. I thought it was pretty good. It's called The Stray, and takes place a year after The Governor attacked the prison._

Over a year had passed since The Governor attacked and all hell had broken loose. He couldn't be sure exactly how long, he stopped counting the days. The summer sun was hot on his neck and he found himself missing the chill of winter even if that meant the hunger that usually went along with it.

A lone stranger with a long shadow wandered with an almost inhuman silence, plastic tube in one hand, empty gas can in the other. His dark, dirty hair had grown past his ears, and his scruff was a bit more untamed than he usually kept it. The stray was caked in dirt and sweat, something he didn't mind, as it protected him from the burn of the sun.

A crossbow could be seen strapped to one shoulder as he walked from car to car on the long abandoned road. He had finally managed to make it out of Georgia, hell bent on getting North, to the mountains. It be harder for walkers to maneuver in the dips and valleys and peaks of the Appalachian range. And the higher you went, the colder it got.

He stooped next to each car in turn, opening the gas cap and slipping the tube in, sucking for a moment and waiting, praying a spurt of the acidic and bitter liquid would burst forth, but so far he had had no such luck. Finally after the fifth car down, his luck returned, he spit the gas from his mouth and quickly worked on filling up the empty can, not wasting time for any sort of celebration.

She yawned and stretched out in the backseat of the car she had spent the night in. She blinked the sleep from her eyes, sitting up. She listened hearing unusual sounds coming from outside the car. She turned, getting on her knees and looked out the window, seeing the man crouched down siphoning gas. She grabbed the handle of her knife, just in case, and pushed the door open. "What are you doing?"

Daryl froze at the sound of a voice above him. He swore at himself inwardly, how could he have been so careless not to check the car? The archer didn't move his hands, not wanting to spill the precious fluid. "Was gettin' some gas fer my bike." the man muttered softly, his voice rough from nearly a year of no use. "Didn' realize it was already taken." He willed the gas to finish pouring so he could reach for his weapon, the redneck was beginning to feel very vulnerable in this position.

She bit her bottom lip, chewing on it while she looked him over. He didn't look too threatening. "It ain't…taken. It won't start." She planted her feet on the ground and stood, getting out of the car. She stretched again, her arms up over her head and tilted her head from side to side. She shut the door and leaned against it, "You on your own too?"

The gas finished pouring finally and replaced the gas cap, relaxing when the stranger didn't seem hostile. "Probably overheated. Nothin' you can really do about that without coolant." He screwed the top onto the gas can. "Besides this road is cluttered with cars and debris, a mile up you wouldn' be able to drive any farther." The man rose and glanced at the girl, nodding at her question. "Yeah, fer about a year now."

"Same here, I was startin to think I'd never see a livin' human again." She paused for a moment, looking him over again now that he was standing. He wasn't too much taller than her, and he seemed strong, "Where ya headed?"

Daryl smirked and nodded. It had been a long while since he'd seen a living human, granted he avoided them as much as he could. He let out a slow sigh before lamely gesturing up the road. "North, hopin' to hit the Appalachian mountains soon. Yerself?"

She shrugged, "Nowhere in particular." She shifted her weight to one foot, "Especially now that the car's useless."

He shrugged as well. "Cars are too bulky if you aren't traveling in a group that needs them. Should stick to foot or smaller vehicles, can get around debris better." The archer muttered, jerking his thumb to his bike.

She pursed her lips and looked at the bike, then back to him. "Well, at least in a car you can sleep without worrying about something tryin to eat your face." She bit her lip, realizing that sounded rude. "I'm sorry," she muttered, her voice low. She reached up and scratched the back of her neck, she didn't really know this guy that well, but she figured it was worth a shot, "I don't suppose there's any room on that bike for me too?" She chewed on her lip, nervous about his response.

He chuckled, the girl had a point but he was never too concerned with finding a place to sleep. "I make do. Easier to drive till you find a good place to rest, or make one. Sleepin' in the air ducts is pretty safe, you can clean them out easy, usually not a lot of walkers in there. Out of reach of the undead, and if you close it up behind you most living won't look there." Admittedly it could be a hard squeeze, but he'd slept in a number of them pretty comfortably. The archer let out a slow sigh, weighing his options; eventually deciding he couldn't just leave morally leave the girl, and the company might do him some good.

"I never thought about that. We had always avoided towns so air ducts never seemed like an option. I guess it doesn't really matter where you are, those things can't be avoided anywhere." After a long sigh she smiled, "Anyways, I'm Lila."

Daryl nodded slowly. "They're everywhere. With herds and shit, population size hardly matters anymore." He wandered over to his bike and pulled out a funnel, filling it up with the gas he had siphoned. "Daryl Dixon."

Lila opened her car door and pulled out her bag while he filled his tank. She didn't have much, a handful of clothes, a gun with no ammo, and a lighter with barely any fluid left, as well as her knife. She turned back to face him, shutting the door behind her, "It's nice to finally meet another human that isn't going to try to eat me." She smiled, then joking, added, "Or have you resorted to cannibalism?"

Daryl nodded at her,throwing his leg over the side of the bike and straddling it. "Yeah, this world does bad shit to people. And no, I hunt. People probably taste like shit anyway." He nodded his head to the bitch seat. "Think you can hold that while you ride?"

"I hear they taste like chicken," she joked again, grinning. She slung the bag crossways over her shoulder, "It won't be a problem." She walked over and threw her leg over the bike behind him, gripping his waist with her hands.


	3. Daryl x Merle (not a slash)

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor: I'm glad you liked it. I gotta give feral-daryl-dixon more credit though, it was his idea and he started it. This one's ours though. I can't believe I forgot about it.**

_Summary: Pre-apocalypse, Merle feels bad about leaving Daryl, so he's done something special for his birthday. (For those of you that didn't read the above, Shutxthexfrontxdoor and I came up with this idea about a month or so ago, and I was just too lazy to get it down. Enjoy! P.S. My dad worked at that gas station when he was a teen!)_

"Where are we goin' anyways?" Daryl asked as they left Georgia, driving into Florida, they got off at the first exit so they could stop for gas in a little town called Yulee. There was a restaurant inside the gas station.

"You'll see when we get there," Merle told him as he pulled the truck to a stop. "You wanna get some food while we're here? We still got a couple of hours to drive."

Daryl shrugged, sighing as he headed inside to pay for the gas, "Whatever you wanna do." Merle had been gone for over a year, and when he finally came back, Daryl had been mad at him. Could he blamed though? His brother, the only person in the world that cared about him, had left him to fend for himself.

After they ate, they got back on the road; they drove through Jacksonville, then on to Daytona. That's when traffic got bad. Daryl sighed audibly and leaned back against the seat. Merle groaned, leaning forward slightly in an attempt to see how bad it was. "Where are we goin'?" Daryl asked again.

"Here if we can ever get through the traffic."

Daryl turned and looked at his brother, his eyebrow arched.

Merle looked at his brother, "We're going to watch the Daytona 500. Happy birthday, little brother."

"How'd you get the money for this?" Daryl asked. Then thought about it, shaking his head he said, "Never mind." He didn't need Merle to tell him, he already knew it was drug money.

They eventually made it to the small hotel they would be staying at and Merle went into the office to check in and get the key. He returned to the truck and they got their bags before going to their room and unpacking for the weekend. When they were done, they headed for the race track for the Nationwide race.

They were walking around when a girl with tanned skin and long black hair walked by. Merle whistled at her, "Hey sugartits, how's about you and me go find somewhere private?"

She rolled her eyes and kept walking.

Daryl groaned at his brother's attempt to pick up women, "Do you have to hit on girls everywhere we go?"

Merle smirked, "What? I'm not allowed to try ta get laid? Besides, who knows when I'd have a shot at a Florida girl again."

Daryl rolled his eyes, "And Florida girls are different from Georgia girls, how?"

Merle groaned, "Lighten up some. Maybe we can find you a girl too."

They eventually found their seats in the stands and it wasn't long before the black haired girl from before walked up, "Did ya reconsider my offer, honeybunch?" he asked as she sat down next to him.

"No, I just have the…uh…pleasure of my seat being next to yours," sarcasm dripped from her words.

"Well, if you change yer mind, don't be afraid to tell me."

She arched her eyebrows, the corners of her lips twitching as she fought the urge to laugh.

"I'm Merle, by the way, Merle Dixon."

"Lucy Thornton," she tilted her head to see Daryl, "And you are?"

"This is my little brother, Daryl. And let me say, it is nice to meet you." He looked her over again, she wore a pair of denim shorts that were frayed along the hem and a black tank top that had a lace overlay. She wore black tennis shoes and her black hair fell to her waist in thick curls; small feathers were threaded through it. She didn't wear make-up, she didn't need it. Besides, it would've been unbearable in the Florida heat.

"I wish I could say the same."

The race was rather uneventful until they had four laps to go, then there was a big crash and a green, white, checkered finish. The Sprint Cup race would be more exciting. Despite his flirtations and innuendos, Lucy didn't mind sitting next to Merle and Daryl. In fact, he had grown on her, and she was looking forward to seeing him the next day.

When it was all done and over, and the Dixons were headed back to Georgia, Daryl wasn't as angry at Merle anymore. That, combined with managing to get into Lucy's pants, kept a smile on Merle's face on the drive back home.

_A/N: I don't know where to go from here, so I'm done. If you read this far, there must be something you liked about it, so review. I threw in a special appearance from Lucy from Savior/Down the Rabbit Hole because she's my favorite and I'm too lazy to create somebody new._


	4. Hunting with Merle, Merle x OC

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor: Thank you doll, I really didn't want to let you down with that one since we came up with the idea together.**

_Summary: AU where after leaving Woodbury, Merle didn't go back to the prison with Daryl. Instead, he wandered around the woods until he found another survivor. (Inspired by an RP with my favorite Tumblr Merle, askmerledixon, it's not exact, but it's similar. Also, I'm borrowing Lucy because she's my favorite, and I don't want to create somebody new.) This takes place a couple of days after they've met._

Merle stood behind her, his hand on her arm, keeping it steady as she aimed. She squeezed the trigger on the gun, and hit the target he had set up. He smiled, "Think you can do it again without me hoverin'?" She nodded and he stepped away. Lucy took aim again, biting her lip as she steadied the gun. She took a deep breath and fired the gun, hitting the target again.

"What do you think?" she asked, lowering the gun and turning to face him.

"Impressive," he told her. "I gotta ask though, how've you survived this long without knowin' how to use a gun?"

She shrugged, "Just lucky, I guess. I haven't really had to deal with those things much out here, and when I have, it's only one or two, and I can handle other weapons pretty well."

"What've you been eatin'?"

"Not much, just whatever I could find."

"How 'bout we go huntin', and you can use yer new skills."

She smiled and nodded as he led the way through the woods. As they walked, he kept his voice low, basically telling her what she already knew. Sure, she'd never hunted before, but she knew to be careful and quiet. He continued, "And watch where you step, don't wanna fuck up the trail."

She didn't speak, keeping as quiet as possible. She chewed her bottom lip as they walked; she took care with each step, making sure to walk where he did. He finally stopped, using a rather large bush for cover, he motioned her over. She knelt beside him, "I'll cover you, but think you can hit that from this distance?" he asked, nodding towards the grazing doe in front of them.

She nodded and lifted the gun again. It felt like hours passed between her taking aim and actually squeezing the trigger. The shot fired, and the bullet pierced the doe in the neck. She breathed a sigh of relief as Merle stood, "Know anythin' about field dressin'?"

Lucy frowned and shook her head.

"C'mon, I'll teach ya." He led her over to the doe and handed her a pair of gloves from his back pocket, "They'll be big on ya, but they'll do." She put them on. He wasn't lying, they swallowed her hands. Then he handed her a hunting knife and instructed her on what to do. Lucy followed Merle's instructions carefully. Merle watched as she fought getting sick, she'd never done anything like that before.

"People actually do this for fun?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

He put his hand on her back, rubbing it, "I guess some people used to. We never really had a lot of money, and what we did, my pa would spend on drugs and alcohol, so we pretty much had to hunt in order ta eat. And mama never was much of a cook anyways."

She looked over at him, a frown on her face. She started to reach out and touch his knee, but hesitated when she saw the bloody glove on her hand. She knew he'd probably see it as pity anyways, and he wouldn't want that. "If this," she gestured with her hand in reference to the apocalypse, "ever comes to an end, I'm gonna treat you to the best steak dinner you've ever had."

He grinned as she went back to gutting the animal in front of them, "Somethin' to look forward to." She smiled at his words, "When yer done, we'll have to hang it ta skin it." He stood, looking for a low hanging branch that could support the deer's weight.

When she was done, she stood and asked, "You wanna help me with this now?"

Merle walked back over to her, handing her a length of rope, "Hold this fer a minute." He moved the deer, then took the rope from her to tie it up. "Now c'mere.

Lucy walked over to him, and he took her hand, not worried about the blood on the glove. Merle moved her between him and the deer and instructed her on skinning it. His hand stayed on hers, guiding her. When it was done, she asked, "Are you gonna build a fire to cook the meat or should I?"

He looked at her and grinned, "You look like you've had enough cuttin' up things fer one day. I'll handle the rest, you build the fire."

"Thank God," she muttered, handing him back the knife. He chuckled as she pulled off the gloves and handed them back.

While he worked, she started building the fire. When he was about done, he asked, "How's that fire comin'?"

As he did, she stood, smiling at her small fire, "See for yerself."

He turned, and smiled as he brought the meat over on a makeshift spit to be cooked.

They sat down next to each other, watching the fire cook the meat. After a few moments she said, "Thank you, for stickin' around, and talkin' to me. These last couple of days have been a Godsend." She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

He tensed a little at the peck, but quickly relaxed, a smile on his face. He draped his arm over her shoulders, "Ain't nothin' to thank me for, darlin'. It's nice to be in the company of someone who doesn't smell like death. Until you came along, that's all it was."

She smiled, a small chuckle escaping her and she leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder. After a few minutes, she asked, "How much longer 'til it's done? I'm starving."

He smiled, "Not too much longer. Ya ever ate deer before?"

She nodded, her head still resting against him, "A couple of times."

"Good, then ya already got the taste for it."

Merle smiled when he handed her a portion of the meat. He watched her bite into it, "How is it?"

She shrugged, "It's edible. Not the worst meal I've ever had." She took a deep breath, a dreamy look in her eye, "If I had my seasoning though," Lucy grinned, "I'd make you a meal you'd kill for."

He laughed, "Yeah, I guess it could use a little somethin'." He watched her, "If the world was normal, I'd like ta try yer cookin'. I bet it's head and shoulders above this shit."

She laughed too, "Yeah, I've gotta say I'm pretty damn good cook. My grandma taught me everything she knows, and she was amazing."

He couldn't help but smile at her. "I bet you are, sweetheart. Everybody needs somethin' they're good at."

"Oh, I got plenty of useless talents." They both laughed. "How about tomorrow we go find a town or somethin' see what spices I can find and I'll cook for you. I can't promise it'll be the best meal ya ever had, considerin', but I'll do what I can."

"Sounds like a plan," he told her, "I been needin' ta make a supply run, anyways. Now we can kill two birds with one stone."

She smiled and yawned, "For now, I'm tired. Should we find somewhere else to settle down for the night, or do you think we'll be safe out here for the night?"

He thought about it for a moment, they hadn't had any unwanted visitors yet, and he had expected at least one walker to come wondering up, if not at the sounds of gun shots, then at least at the smell of fresh blood when they cut open the deer. "I think we'll be fine here fer the night. You go on and get some sleep, I'll keep first watch."

She nodded, "Okay, just wake me up when you're ready to get some sleep." She stretched her legs out and laid down next to him, her head resting on his leg. She closed her eyes. Before she drifted off to sleep, she could feel his hand in her hair.


	5. Rooftop Shenanigans, Merle x OC

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor: Thank you. The actual RP is just as fluffy. In our last exchange I kissed his forehead and he curled up to sleep against me and I****'****m singing to him.**

_Summary: AU, I guess, where when Merle got left in Atlanta, he didn__'__t have to cut his hand off. Also, I__'__m borrowing Lucy again, because I love her, and I don__'__t want to make a new character. And I should rename these __'__a series of Merle one-shots__'__._

"Lucy, c'mon," T. Dog held the door to the fire escape, waiting for her. He had just dropped the key to Merle's cuffs down the drain and they had to get out before the walkers got up.

She looked between the two men, "Just go," Merle told her. "You don't owe me anythin'."

She sighed and shook her head, "I'm staying."

"Are you crazy?" T. Dog yelled, and Merle looked up at her, his eyebrows arched.

Lucy shook her head again, "Do you realize how pissed Daryl's gonna be? You can go on."

T. Dog sighed reluctantly, but did leave, chaining the door shut behind him. "You didn't have to do that," Merle told her. "Now yer gonna die up here too." She rolled her eyes, ignoring him. "Just admit it; you wanna bump uglies with ole Merle before it's over."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "That has nothing to do with it."

"But you don't deny wantin' to."

Lucy scowled at him, "I stayed because of Daryl. He's gonna go crazy when he finds out what happened to you, and I don't wanna be there for that."

"So you're gonna stay up here and die with me, how sweet."

She took a deep breath and turned her back to him, going through the debris and other things on top of the roof to see what she could find to break Merle free.

"What're you doin'?" he asked.

"What's it look like? I'm gonna get you out of those cuffs."

He looked around before spotting the hacksaw; he laid down and tried to reach it, his fingers just barely brushing it. "There's a saw over here, but I can't reach it."

She stood straight and looked at the thing lying on the ground, "Stop, that's useless."

"Like hell it is!"

Lucy sighed, pressing her hand to her temple, "It won't saw through the chain. It'll break. You'd have to cut your hand off, that would be bloody, painful, and take a long time. The cut won't be clean, and you'll probably get an infection."

Merle sighed, "Then what do you suggest?"

"This," she told him, walking back over with a sledgehammer.

"You gonna break my hand so I can get it out?"

She rolled her eyes, "That thing inside your skull is called a brain, it helps you think. Use it."

"There's no need to insult me."

Lucy ignored him and lifted the hammer above her head, then swung it down on the pipe Merle was cuffed to. It bent. She lifted the hammer again, swinging it down, using all her strength. The metal broke and Merle was able to slide the cuffs off the pipe.

He stood up and smiled at her, "Beauty and brains," he smiled.

She was about to give him a sarcastic comeback but stopped at the sound of the moans coming from the door. They turned and looked to see faces gnashing their teeth and hands reaching through trying to get to them on the other side.

"You got any other bright ideas?" Merle asked.

Lucy shook her head. Merle looked around, trying to figure out what to do. His eyes fell on Lucy again, her black hair pulled back into a messy bun. She wore shorts and a tank top; sweat glistened on her tanned skin. He grabbed her and pulled her to him, "What're you—"

Her words were cut off by his lips against hers. She felt his hands snake around her waist and one of them squeezed her ass. She put her hands against his chest and pushed herself away from him. He grinned at her. "What the hell do you think you're doin'?"

"I just wanted to check and see if it's as good as in my dreams. Since we're probably gonna die, I figured now was my last chance to do it."

"I'm better than you could imagine, and you'll just have to keep dreamin'."

"Yer a feisty one, huh?"

She walked over to the side of the building, looking across to the other one.

"What're you thinkin'?" he asked, even though he was sure he already knew the answer.

She didn't reply as she tossed the hammer to the other rooftop.

"Are you insane?" he asked as she backed up to get a running start.

"Yes," she replied without even looking at him. He watched her run; she leaped as soon as she got to the ledge. As she flew across the gap, her legs kept working, her arms flailing too. She hit the other side and stumbled forward, falling onto her knees. Lucy stood up and looked at him, "What're you waiting for?"

He rubbed his temples, not prepared for this. He backed up, copying her actions, and lept across to the other building as well. "Damn girl, look at yer knees."

She looked down, her knees were bloodied and her shins had a few scrapes too. She picked up the sledgehammer and shrugged, "Better than waitin' over there to get eaten."

"Guess you got a point." She started walking to the door, and Merle followed. She tried to hide it, but he could tell she was hurt worse than just a few scrapes. They made it down a floor and Lucy sat down on a table. "You okay?"

She nodded, "I'll be fine."

He knelt down in front of her, looking at her knees. She had some tiny rocks embedded in her skin, and he started picking them out. She winced as his fingers worked. He held the back of her leg in his calloused hand, and the handcuffs still attached to the other one ran up and down against her leg. The cold metal sending shivers down her spine.

"I didn't know you could be so caring."

"Daryl's had his share of scrapes when he was a kid. Somebody had to take care of him."

"You love him a lot, huh?"

Merle frowned and didn't answer her question.

She smiled, "It's okay. You don't have to play the emotionless tough guy all the time."

He moved to the other knee, ignoring what she said, "We should probably try to find some bandages so we can wrap your knees up. The smell of blood will probably attract more."

She nodded in agreement, "Look at you, usin' your brain."

He frowned and she chuckled. They both stood back up and started trying to figure their way safely out of the building, and out of Atlanta.

"Think they'll come back?" Merle asked as they walked.

Lucy shrugged, "Daryl will."

"You honestly think so?"

Lucy nodded, "You're his brother, all he has. He's not gonna let you go without a fight."

Merle smiled and kept pace beside her. "They'll probably come back for you."

"You worried nobody's gonna come lookin' for us?"

Merle shook his head and she grinned.


	6. Hallucinations, Merle x Lucy (OC)

**Runaway-zebra: And of course if that HAD happened, then the incident probably never would've happened.**

_Summary: This once again has Lucy, and it's more of an extension from 'Savior'. It's sort of a, 'what if Lucy wasn't crazy and all of that did happen' kind of thing. Once again, takes place on the rooftop in Atlanta._

Merle sat on the roof and sighed. He had his arm propped on the pipe he was cuffed to. His other arm was propped up on his bent knee. He wasn't sure how long he had sat there, the Georgia sun beating down on him. Eventually someone would come for him, right? Daryl wouldn't abandon him, at least he hoped not. Lord knew he deserved it. "How ya feelin' Merle?" came the voice next to him, right in his ear.

He groaned, turning to face the hallucination, "You ain't here, Lucy."

She pouted dramatically, her bottom lip sticking out as she stood straight, crossing her arms over her chest, "Sure I am." He sighed heavily, he'd lost track of how many times he had seen her since being left on the rooftop. He was being punished, seeing her ghost. She stepped around him and knelt in front of him, her black hair falling over her shoulders in curls. It shined blue where the sun hit it. "Who knew you didn't need drugs to start seein' shit."

"Shit like you?" She grinned and pinched his cheek. "Go away!" he swatted his hand at her but she vanished before he could make contact. She reappeared on the other side of the roof, laughing. "Yer jus' a figment of my imagination."

"I wasn't always."

"If yer not leavin' any time soon, at least make yerself useful. How 'bout ya put on a show fer me?"

She grinned, "You'd like that wouldn't ya?" She took a few steps towards him, an extra sway in her hips.

"You know what I like," he grinned at her.

She danced slowly, the rhythm and music all in her head, or his. She grabbed the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it up to reveal her tanned stomach.

"That's right, sugarplum," he smiled, "Dance fer me."

She let the hem of her shirt fall back down. Lucy ran her tongue suggestively over her lips.

"How 'bout ya get yer ass over here?"

She laughed before disappearing again. "Fuck!" he shook his head. It was a combination of the heat and the come down of the high he had been on that morning that was playing tricks with his head. "Yer fuckin' losin' it, Dixon," he muttered to himself. It had to be more than just that. Maybe he was dead, rather than her, and this was his own personal hell. Chained to a roof, in the heat, tortured by the girl he never truly appreciated.

And if he wasn't dead, he clearly needed to be locked up. It couldn't be sane to want a blow job from a ghost. He sighed heavily. At this point, he didn't care if he was dead or insane, she was a distraction. "Where'd ya go, sugarplum? Ya aren't mad at me, are ya?"

He felt her arms around his neck and she said in his ear, "I knew ya didn't want me gone."


End file.
